1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video system suitable for use in a teleconference or the like using an image through a multimedia network.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a television conferencing system has been widespread due to a spread of high speed digital lines. As a typical construction of the conventional television conferencing system, there is a representative system such that exclusive-use terminals each comprising a video camera for displaying the face of a speaker and a video monitor are installed at two or more locations and the terminals are connected by lines of N-ISDN or the like.
However, even if an exclusive-use video monitor is not used, moving images can be displayed on multiwindows owing to the recent realization of a high performance of a personal computer or a workstation. Therefore, a teleconference using moving images and voice sounds (hereinafter, the conference of such a style is referred to as a multimedia teleconference) is being put into practical use by using personal computers and workstations which are connected by a network. A calligraphic and pictorial camera to photograph not only the face of a partner of the conference but also a document or solid object is also used.
Moving images and voice sounds are used in the teleconference because of the introduction of the multimedia teleconferencing system, so that a communication of a higher quality is realized. However, in order to see a portion or the like which is not displayed on a display apparatus on the operator side, a message indicating that the operator wants to see such a hidden portion is informed to the partner side each time so as to operate the camera on the partner side. There is consequently a problem such that both operations are troublesome and the conference is interrupted or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a video system with a high use efficiency and a high performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image pickup control apparatus which can photograph a video image with a high picture quality.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a camera corresponding to a video system of a high performance.
To accomplish the above objects, according to an embodiment of the present invention, control means for controlling a camera is connected to the camera by communicating means, an image pickup state of the camera is set on a screen of display means for displaying a video signal which is generated from the camera, and the camera is controlled so as to photograph an object in the set image pickup state. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the image pickup state of the camera existing at a remote position can be easily controlled.
According to another embodiment of the invention, control means for controlling a camera is connected to the camera by communicating means, an image pickup state of the camera is set on a screen of display means for displaying a video signal which is generated from the camera, and the set image pickup state is stored. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the image pickup state of the camera existing at a remote position can be quickly changed as necessary.
According to another embodiment of the invention, control means for controlling a camera is connected to the camera by communicating means, a range on a screen of display means for displaying a video signal which is generated from the camera is designated, and an image pickup state of the camera is changed for the designated range. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the image pickup state of the camera existing at a remote position can be changed for a necessary range on the screen and a video image of a higher picture quality can be obtained.
According to another embodiment of the invention, when image pickup means of a camera converts an optical image into a video signal, its image pickup state is changed in accordance with an input from an external apparatus. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the image pickup state of the camera can be controlled from a remote position.
According to further another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus has an image pickup element for converting a light to an electric signal, an image signal photographed by image pickup means which is controlled by an external input is displayed by image display means having a multiwindow display function through communicating means, a display screen of the display means is instructed and inputted by a pointing device, and a panning control of a desired image pickup apparatus is executed through communicating means. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the panning control of the image pickup means existing at a remote position can be easily and certainly executed.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an apparatus has an image pickup element for converting light to an image signal, an image signal obtained by photographing an object by image pickup means whose operation is controlled by an external input is displayed on image display means having a multiwindow display function through communicating means, a display surface of the display means is designated by a pointing device, and a focal distance and a direction of desired image pickup means are controlled through communicating means so that a field angle of the designated region coincides with a display image. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the focal distance and direction of the image pickup means existing at a remote position can be easily and certainly controlled.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus has an image pickup element for converting light to an image signal, an image signal obtained by photographing an object by image pickup means whose operation is controlled by an external input is displayed by image display means having a multiwindow display function through communicating means, a display surface of the display means is designated by a pointing device, and an exposure amount of desired image pickup means is controlled through the communicating means so that a display image of the designated region has an optimum exposure amount. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the exposure amount of the image pickup means existing at a remote position can be easily and certainly controlled.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus has an image pickup element for converting a light to an electric signal, an image signal obtained by photographing an object by image pickup means whose white balance is controlled by an external input is displayed by image display means having a multiwindow display function through communicating means, and a white balance of desired image pickup means is controlled through the communicating means so that the image is displayed in white. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the white balance of the image pickup means existing at a remote position can be easily and certainly controlled.
According to a still further embodiment of the invention, an apparatus has an image pickup element for converting a light to an electric signal, an image signal obtained by photographing an object by image pickup means whose focus is automatically controlled by an external input is displayed through communicating means by image display means having a multiwindow display function, a display screen of the display means is designated by a pointing device, and a desired automatic focusing control is executed for the designated region through the communicating means. By using the above construction, there is an effect such that the automatic focusing control of the image pickup means existing at a remote position can be easily and certainly executed.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.